Unis à nouveau ?
by Shima-kyuuketsuki
Summary: The GazettE - Reituki - Reita est un véritable coureur de jupon, sa rencontre avec son premier amour devenu paraplégique va changer bien des choses...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Unis à nouveau ?

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: UA, romance

**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai

**Résumé **: Reita est un véritable coureur de jupon, sa rencontre avec son premier amour devenu paraplégique va changer bien des choses...

**Note **: Ce n'est pas une fic qui me tient spécialement à cœur, je l'avais commencée il y a assez longtemps pour passer le temps, elle sera donc moins recherchée que Silver and Cold ou encore Phantom of the Opera (que je posterai d'ici peu) ou la Maison de Chair, mais si ça intéresse quelqu'un je me ferais un plaisir de poster la suite et de la continuer ^^

Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, il y a un truc qui cloche xD. Comme je l'ai dit cette fiction ne me tient pas à cœur et me sert juste à passer le temps. Je ne la juge pas objectivement, alors je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle vaut. Si quelqu'un veut la suite, je la posterai, actuellement j'ai écrit 3 chapitres et la moitié du 4.

* * *

.

Il se rhabilla lentement puis déposa quelques billets sur la table basse avant de quitter la petite chambre, sans un regard pour l'autre personne encore couchée dans les draps.

Il faisait froid ce soir-là, le jeune homme engouffra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et baissa un peu la tête, dans l'espoir que le vent ne le saisisse plus. Il longeait inlassablement les rues illuminées. De nombreuses personnes l'abordèrent, mais il les ignora royalement. Il quitta enfin ce quartier quelque peu mal famé puis se dirigea vers l'appartement de ses amis.

Arrivé à destination, un jeune homme brun lui ouvrit.

« Reita, tu as faillis être en retard ! Soupira-t-il.

- C'est bon Kai, je suis là, relax ! A ce que je vois vous n'êtes pas prêts non plus !

- Pourrait-on savoir où tu étais ? Demanda un autre homme qui venait de faire son apparition.

- Dans un endroit où tu es encore trop petit et innocent pour aller Aoi ! Sourit Reita

- Ne me dit pas que tu étais encore là-bas ! Soupira de nouveau Kai

- Ben j'avais besoin de me soulager !

- T'aurais pu trouver un autre moyen !

- Si j'avais ramené quelqu'un chez moi il m'aurait gonflé pour qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, mais il me semble que nous avons d'autres projets mon petit Kai !

- T'aurais pu te satisfaire tout seul !

- J'ai un tête à faire ça tout seul ?

- Ben il n'y a pas de tête spéciale... Grimaça Kai

- En fin de compte tu t'es décidé à venir ? S'étonna Aoi, qui en profita pour détourner cette conversation qui n'aurait jamais finie.

- Ben ton homme m'a obligé à venir, soupira Reita

- Pareil pour moi en fait » rit Aoi

Kai se renfrogna en marmonnant que cela pourrait être amusant, puis déclara qu'il était temps de partir.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers une grande grande salle illuminée.

A son arrivée, Reita lu la grande banderole et soupira. « Réunion des anciens élèves de la classe 2-3 1999-2000 » Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ce genre de réunion. S'il y allait, c'était seulement pour Kai. Ce dernier avait fait tellement de choses pour lui qu'il se disait qu'il pouvait bien survivre une soirée.

Reita se dirigea immédiatement vers le bar et le buffet, tandis que Kai et Aoi discutaient avec d'anciens camarades.

Cela faisait à présent une heure qu'il avait élu domicile devant le buffet. Il n'avait encore parlé à personne et ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Une petite voix timide derrière lui le fit sursauter : « Reita ? » L'interpellé se retourna mais ne vit personne. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il baissa la tête qu'il tomba sur un visage qu'il reconnut fort bien, malgré leur dix ans de séparation.

« Ruki !

- Et oui ! Sourit ce dernier.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arr... »

Reita n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kai, qui n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Ruki, l'embarqua pour lui montrer une certaine Momoko qui était folle amoureuse de lui, mais dont le blond n'avait pas le moindre souvenir.

Après trois-quarts d'heure de torture en compagnie de cette femme, Reita sortit fumer une cigarette. Il sourit lorsqu'il aperçu non loin de là, une silhouette qu'il reconnut. Le profil du jeune homme lui était familier, mais le fauteuil dont il semblait prisonnier ne l'était pas. Il s'approcha de l'autre homme et le réprimanda doucement tout en s'asseyant sur un muret, histoire d'être à la même hauteur.

« Tu vas te bousiller la santé !

- C'est toi qui m'a fait commencer je te signale ! »

Le silence s'installa entre eux, chacun hésitant sur la manière d'engager la conversation. C'est Ruki qui se lança, après avoir écrasé sa cigarette, avec l'une des question les plus bateau qu'il soit:

« Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- J'ai ouvert un magasin de musique.

- Oh! Ça marche bien ?

- Je dois dire que ça ne marche pas trop mal. Et toi ?

- Je travaille dans une petite maison d'édition.

- C'est cool ! »

Ruki hocha la tête.

Reita ne voyait pas trop quoi dire au jeune homme en face de lui, lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé pourrait peut-être paraître trop brutal.

Ruki reprit la parole, quelque peu gêné du silence de son ancien camarade.

« Sinon, tu es marié ?

- Disons que je vais voir à droite à gauche, mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé.

- Je vois, fit Ruki embarrassé.

- Et toi ?

- Eh bien, on va dire que généralement c'est assez dur de trouver une relation stable, sans que la personne ait pitié de toi quand tu es dans un fauteuil, sourit tristement Ruki, de plus, qu'importe les sentiments qu'on peut éprouver à mon égard, ils ne surmonteront jamais mon incapacité à avoir un rapport physique !

- Oh ! Tu ne peux pas...

- Je suis paralysé des membres inférieurs et mes vertèbres dorsales et sacrées qui permettent les fonctions sexuelles ont été touchées. » Ruki avait encore ce sourire triste sur les lèvres et baissa la tête à ces mots.

« Mon seul rapport a été avec toi » murmura-t-il.

De douloureux souvenirs surgirent de la mémoire de Reita. Il écrasa sa cigarette et lui posa cette question qui l'avait torturée pendant des mois, si ce n'est plus :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais contacté ?

- Lors du déménagement, la voiture a eu un accident, mes parents n'ont rien eu, mais moi je suis resté dans le coma pendant trois mois et me suis réveillé paralysé. Je me suis dit qu'au bout de trois mois tu avais surement cru que je t'avais oublié et que tu en avais fait de même.

- Ruki !

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait ! J'ai passé les mois suivant dans de nombreux centres anti-douleur ou de rééducation. Je suis sorti des hôpitaux un an et demi plus tard. Durant tout ce temps j'ai été surveillé, je ne pouvais pas te contacter. A ma sortie je me suis dit que tu m'avais oublié et que tu avais dû passer à autre chose !

- Je ne t'avais pas oublié ! Tes parents n'auraient pas pu me prévenir ? S'énerva Reita.

- Ils ne t'ont jamais apprécié, selon eux tu avais une attitude néfaste sur moi, de plus, le jour du déménagement ils t'ont vu m'embrasser et là ça a été pire que tout. C'est pour ça que durant mon long séjour à l'hôpital, ils ne m'ont pas autorisé à téléphoner. Écrire m'était impossible, j'avais les deux bras dans le plâtre, confessa Ruki les yeux brillants.

- Tu es revenu à Tokyo depuis longtemps ? Demanda Reita qui préférait changer de conversation, sentant ses yeux commencer le piquer et le gouffre au fond de sa poitrine se creuser.

- Non, je suis là seulement pour deux semaines, je suis venu exprès pour la réunion !

- Oh, je vois, moi c'est Kai qui m'a obligé à venir, avoua Reita.

- Vous êtes encore en contact ? S'étonna Ruki, Il va bien ?

- Il va très bien, il n'a pas changé ! Il est en couple avec Aoi maintenant !

- Aoi ? Ruki parut réfléchir quelques instants. Le playboy du lycée ?

- Lui-même, sourit Reita.

- Ça alors ! L'intello a fini avec le playboy ! »

Ils rirent quelques instants puis Reita lui raconta tout sur le couple.

« En tout cas ils sont heureux et c'est le principal ! Sinon, tu... On pourrait peut-être se revoir pendant que tu es là, proposa Reita

- Avec plaisir ! Je suis à l'hôtel rouge près du parc d'attraction.

- Il est super cher !

- Ben, il n'y avait des chambres de libre que dans cet hôtel ! Du coup je ne partirais pas en vacances cet été vu que j'ai dû prendre dans mon budget, mais je ne regrette pas d'être venu ! »

Le sourire sincère de Ruki déchira le cœur de Reita. Il l'avait tant aimé, puis tant détesté lorsqu'il ne lui avait plus donné signe de vie et à présent il était là, en face de lui, prisonnier d'un fauteuil roulant.

« Ah t'es là, je t'ai cherché partout ! »

Kai s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Reita puis ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Ru...ki ?

- Lui-même, sourit le petit blond.

- Je... Heu... »

Reita fit signe à son ami qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, Kai ne chercha donc plus à poser de questions. Aoi arriva et entoura la taille de son amant de ses bras.

« C'est qui ? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Kai

- Ruki.

- Le Ruki ? »

Kai rit doucement et hocha de la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« On pensait rentrer, on te ramène Rei ? »

Le blond accepta, puis salua Ruki après lui avoir donné son numéro. Les trois amis partirent en direction de la voiture. Durant le trajet, Reita fut harcelé de questions, auxquelles il n'avait d'ailleurs pas toujours de réponse.

Arrivé chez lui, Reita n'alluma pas la lumière, les lueurs de la ville offraient une visibilité suffisante pour qu'il sache un minimum où mettre les pieds. Il se déshabilla et se coucha directement, l'esprit plein de questions et le cœur douloureux.

De son côté, Ruki avait rejoint son hôtel dès que Reita fut partit. Il décida de se laver puis de directement se coucher. Lorsqu'il voulu sortir de la salle de bain, son regard fut attiré par son reflet dans le grand miroir qui ornait presque tout un pan de mur. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur sa silhouette puis des larmes commencèrent dévaler ses joues. Il ne tenta pas de les arrêter, ni même de les essuyer. A travers ces petites perles salées, il essayait d'évacuer tout son mal-être.

Son portable sonna, il retourna dans la chambre pour décrocher.

« Allô

_- Alors ?_

- Alors quoi Ruwa ?

_- Roh, fais pas celui qui voit pas de quoi je veux parler ! Tu l'as revu ?_

- Oui. »

Ruki étouffa un sanglot, il espérait que son ami ne l'ai pas entendu, il savait qu'Uruha s'inquiéterait si il savait qu'il pleurait.

_« Tu pleures Ruki ? »_

N'entendant pas de réponse, il poursuivit.

_« Ça s'est mal passé ?_

- Non, on s'est parlé, expliqué, il m'a même donné son numéro !

_- C'est génial !_

- J'ai mal Ruwa. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ma poitrine me fait souffrir. Je crois que j'étais pas prêt à le revoir !

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ S'inquiéta son ami.

- Je...

_- Ruki, est-ce que tu as vu de la pitié dans ses yeux ?_ L'interrompit Uruha

- Non, je ne crois pas.

_- C'est ce dont tu avais le plus peur n'est-ce pas ?_

- Oui, avoua Ruki

_- Très bien, donc il n'a pas pitié de toi et il t'a donné son numéro, surement dans l'espoir de te revoir ! Alors arrête de te torturer Ruki !_

- Mais...

_- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Ruki ! Je sais à quel point ça a été dur pour toi d'aller à cette réunion. Je me doute à quel point ça a dut être dur de le revoir, n'oublie pas que j'étais là pendant ta déprime, mais ne t'en fais pas et laisse faire les choses ! Il est célibataire ? _

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne se posait pas vraiment avec ses conquêtes. Tu sais, il veut me revoir, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a donné son numéro, c'est ce que je voulais te dire, mais tu m'as coupé.

_- Très bien, donc il est libre et il veut te voir ! C'est que du bon ! _

- Je sais pas trop... Ruki marqua une pause. Tu sais Ruwa, il n'a pas beaucoup changé physiquement, il est toujours aussi beau. Lorsqu'il me parlait, j'ai pu sentir qu'il fumait toujours les mêmes cigarettes et j'ai aussi discerné une petite odeur de chewing-gum à la cerise, qu'il mâchait continuellement avant, ça m'a rappelé le goût de ses baisers, rendus fruités par ces chewing-gums et...

_- Ruki..._

- Désolé.

_- Tu avais pourtant essayer de l'oublier, mais j'ai le devoir de te dire que tu as rechuté mon grand !_ Rit Uruha.

- C'est mal !

_- Non, au contraire ! C'est un événement tragique qui vous a séparé, ce serait super si vous reveniez ensemble !_

- Je ne pense pas ! Mes relations ne passent jamais les trois semaines maximum et puis Reita était très pervers avant, je ne pense pas qu'il ait changé, il ne pourra surement pas surmonter mon handicap !

_- Ruki, tu t'inquièteras quand vous serez nus dans son lit, pas avant !_

- Ruwa, soupira-t-il, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

_- Je te souhaite pas de faire de beaux rêves, ils le seront surement. Ils seront aussi, je suppose, remplis de beaux blonds,_ rit Uruha.

- Bonne nuit, Ruwa ».

Ruki raccrocha puis se coucha, l'esprit, comme l'avait dit son ami, rempli par l'image d'un beau blond.

.

* * *

Voilà, donc c'est à vous de me dire votre avis et si vous voulez la suite ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Unis à nouveau ?

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: UA, romance

**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai

**Note **: Je voulais vous remercier de vos avis, ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! D'autant plus que comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette fic me sert juste à passer le temps ^^

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2**

.

Deux jours après la réunion, Reita n'allait pas bien. Il avait essayé de faire passer son mal-être avec plusieurs personnes, mais rien n'y faisait. Hommes, femmes, rien ne comblait la douleur qu'il avait au fond de la poitrine.

Vers une heure un peu trop matinale au goût de Reita, son téléphone sonna. Il enjamba deux jeunes femmes pour quitter son lit et se dirigea vers le salon pour répondre à ce numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avait eu le malheur de le réveiller. Il grogna un « allô » peu amical. Cependant, dès qu'il entendit les premiers mots de son interlocuteur, il fut surpris et se radouci aussitôt.

_« Bonjour, c'est Ruki..._

- Oh... Bonjour !

_- Je te réveille ?_

- Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_- Eh bien tu as la voix rauque, quelque peu endormie et tu sembles de mauvaise humeur ! » _Rit Ruki.

Reita garda le silence, probablement vexé de voir que le petit blond le connaisse aussi bien, même après tout ce temps.

_« Je... Tu veux déjeuner avec moi ce midi ?_

- Pourquoi pas, je ferme à midi et demi. »

Ils convinrent d'un restaurant et Reita raccrocha. Il réveilla et remercia les deux jeunes femmes puis se prépara pour se rendre à son travail. _« Pour une fois je vais être en avance »_ pensa-t-il distraitement.

La matinée lui parut longue, il n'avait pas beaucoup de clients ces temps-ci, de plus ce sentiment d'excitation mêlé à l'appréhension de revoir de nouveau Ruki le perturbait.

- o -

De son côté, Ruki avait rassemblé tout son courage pour appeler Reita. Quand il raccrocha, son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Un coup d'œil vers l'horloge et il comprit pourquoi il avait réveillé Reita. Il se sentit soudain honteux d'avoir appelé à une heure pareille. Il prit sa douche puis descendit prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner au buffet de l'hôtel. Il sortit faire un tour en ville histoire de visiter un peu et revoir tous ces endroits qu'il aimait tant lorsqu'il était enfant et adolescent. Après deux heures à déambuler dans les rues, il décida de prendre un thé dans un petit restaurant situé sur une place très agréable. Ruki s'installa à une table en terrasse et observa les lieux le temps qu'on vienne prendre sa commande. Il y avait du monde, mais ce n'était pas dérangeant, ni bruyant. Ruki se sentait bien, le temps était agréable, de plus le quartier où il se trouvait avait un certain charme et les gens semblaient sympathique. Tout le contraire du quartier qu'il avait traversé précédemment: des immeubles, une foule stressée, des gens pressés... C'est comme si un minuscule havre de paix se trouvait perdu entre ces buildings. Comme si l'espace d'un instants on oubliait que l'on se trouvait dans la capitale et qu'on était transporté ailleurs.

Ruki fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque le serveur lui demanda ce qu'il désirait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut Aoi. Ce dernier rapporta deux thés et s'assit avec le jeune homme.

« J'ai pu prendre ma pause maintenant, ça ne te gênes pas si je te tiens compagnie ?

- Pas du tout ! Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici ! En même temps je ne connais rien de toi, dit Ruki en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, c'est vraiment joli ! J'aime beaucoup !

- Eh bien on peut apprendre à se connaître, sourit Aoi. Oui c'est charmant hein ! C'est sur cette place que j'ai emmené Kai pour notre premier rendez-vous, depuis on vient souvent, un jour j'ai vu qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un je me suis présenté et j'ai eu le job ! Je suis content de pouvoir travailler ici. Je suis tombé sous le charme de cet endroit dès la première fois que je suis venu !

- Je suis heureux pour Kai, il a finalement trouvé quelqu'un de bien ! Sourit de nouveau Ruki

- On a commencé à se parler peu après ton déménagement, si je me souviens bien c'était en milieu de seconde, le prof nous avait mit en binôme pour un exposé. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien à cette époque là, confessa Aoi. Mais, ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute hein ! Reita nous a tout expliqué ! S'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant que Ruki baissait les yeux.

- Je déjeune avec lui justement ce midi.

- Il ne nous a rien dit le petit cachotier, rit Aoi. Je suis content que le courant passe encore bien entre vous après toutes ces années. Il marqua une pause. Aaaah le destin est vraiment cruel hein ! Vous étiez amoureux, heureux et bam! N'empêche je suis étonné, mais heureux, que Reita te parle aussi facilement. Il t'avait pourtant maudit toi et ta descendance sur trois millions de générations !

- Tant que ça ! Rit Ruki, je pense que maintenant que les explications sont faites et qu'on a du recul par rapport à cette histoire c'est peut-être plus facile ! Et puis... il a peut-être pitié de moi.

- Je ne pense pas tu sais, si Reita prends la peine de passer du temps avec toi c'est qu'il en a envie !

- Peut-être... Tu sais, bon même si on se connaît pas trop, je pense que je peux te le dire, après tout tu dois connaître toute l'histoire ! Quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital, je me suis dit qu'au bout d'un an et demi il m'avait oublié, j'aurais tout de même pu le contacter, mais j'ai eu peur qu'il ai pitié de moi et qu'il soit avec moi pour de mauvaises raisons, confessa Ruki.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas appelé Kai non plus.

- Oui, j'étais devenu différent, le regard des autres avait changé et c'était encore pire dans le regard des gens qui me connaissaient avant. Je crois que j'allais trop mal pour supporter de voir de la pitié dans leur regards à eux aussi.

- Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place, mais je pense que c'est compréhensible, le rassura Aoi. Tu sais, Kai a compris et a été vraiment touché de te voir, il veut que tu viennes manger un soir à la maison, mais on n'avait pas ton numéro, rigola Aoi. En ce qui concerne Reita, tu dois certainement savoir qu'il ne montre pas beaucoup ses sentiments aux autres, mais il été chamboulé l'autre soir. »

Un silence de quelques instants s'installa, chacun en profitant pour savourer son thé.

«Samedi soir ça te dit de venir manger chez nous ? On invitera Reita aussi, on pourrait passer une bonne soirée !

- Pourquoi pas !

- Bon, faut que je retourne bosser, soupira Aoi, tu diras bonjour à Rei ! Bonne journée ! »

Le serveur s'en alla avec un dernier sourire pour Ruki. Ce dernier entreprit de continuer sa petite escapade dans la ville avant de prendre la direction du restaurant dans lequel il avait rendez-vous avec Reita.

- o -

Lorsque Reita pénétra dans le petit restaurant, il repéra de suite son ami, installé sur une table du fond. Quand celui-ci remarqua sa présence, il lui offrit un éblouissant sourire avant de le saluer.

« Tu attends depuis longtemps ? Demanda Reita un peu gêné.

- Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

La discussion eu du mal à débuter, mais une fois bien entamée, les deux anciens amis retrouvèrent une certaine complicité. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais l'heure à laquelle Reita dû partir arriva bien trop vite à leur goût.

« Il faut que j'aille ouvrir le magasin ! Tu vas faire quoi cet après-midi ?

- Aucune idée, sourit le petit blond.

- Si t'as rien à faire, tu pourrais peut-être venir avec moi, en ce moment on n'a pas beaucoup de clients alors je m'ennuie sévère, avoua Reita.

- Avec plaisir ! »

Ils payèrent puis se dirigèrent vers le magasin de Reita. Celui-ci était un peu gêné de marcher aux côtés de son ami, ne sachant pas trop comment agir.

« Heu... Enfin... Tu préfères peut-être que je te pousse ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

- Ça va, j'ai l'habitude, le rassura Ruki

- Ouais, mais ça m'ennuie un peu de te voir te détruire les bras alors que moi je marche tranquillement à côté !

- Et moi ça me dérangerais que tu me pousses ! J'aime pas être considéré comme un incapable, c'est pas parce que je suis handicapé que je peux pas me débrouiller ! »

Bien que le ton de Ruki fût doux et n'eut rien d'agressif, Reita le prit pour lui.

« Je suis désolé, ça ne doit pas être facile, surtout si les gens sont toujours au petit soin.

- Je disais pas ça spécialement pour toi, mais généralement les gens ont pitié et veulent toujours faire quelque chose pour moi. Cependant, moi ça me gêne. Là ça me gêne d'autant plus qu'on s'est connu avant mon accident, tu comprends ?

- Oui, sourit Reita, je pense que de toute façon on ne va plus polémiquer on est arrivé ! »

L'après-midi fut plutôt calme, ce qui laissa beaucoup de temps aux deux amis pour discuter. Il n'y eut que deux clients qui franchirent la porte. Ruki fut d'ailleurs très étonné lorsqu'il vit Reita conseiller ses clients. Il était sérieux, passionné et concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. C'est là que Ruki vit que Reita était devenu comme ce qu'il avait imaginé, un homme sérieux, mais qui n'a pas perdu son humour pour autant, passionné par ce qu'il faisait et qui était devenu par dessus tout un homme beau, avec beaucoup de charme.

Lorsque son client fut parti, Reita s'amusa de voir Ruki le fixer avec autant d'intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? S'amusa-t-il.

- Eh bien justement non ! Rit Ruki, où est passé ton bandeau ?

- Je l'ai enlevé lorsque j'ai commencé bosser. C'était ici-même, le patron était un homme assez âgé, il aimait bien mon look, mais il m'a demandé de l'enlever par rapport aux clients, chose que je compris très bien. Quand il est parti à la retraite, il m'a proposé de racheter le magasin, donc maintenant il est à moi. De temps en temps il vient me rendre visite d'ailleurs, il aime bien ce que j'ai fait de cet endroit !

- Je t'ai demandé où était passé ton bandeau, pas de me raconter ta vie ! » Rit Ruki.

Reita le fixa avec un regard contrarié puis Ruki s'excusa en disant que c'était pour le taquiner.

Arrivé à l'heure de la fermeture, les deux amis parlèrent un petit moment sur le trottoir. Ruki avait décliné l'invitation à diner de Reita, car il avait du travail. Même s'il était en vacances, son patron lui avait donné deux ou trois manuscrits à noter.

« J'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée !

- Moi aussi, sourit Ruki

- Tu... tu as peu changé et je trouve cela remarquable !

- Tu t'es regardé toi ! Tu as un peu changé toi aussi, mais pas en mal, au contraire tu es plus sérieux, plus mature. Tu es devenu un homme bien selon moi !

- Peut-être pas aussi bien que tu l'imagines ! Murmura-t-il

- Pardon ?

- Nan rien. Tu sais Ruki, j'apprécie énormément ta compagnie, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se revoit !

- Pas de problèmes, je suis encore là pour dix jours ! »

Reita hésita à lui proposer un rendez-vous dès le lendemain, par peur de paraître trop attaché, puis ils convinrent d'un déjeuner le jour d'après chez Reita, car le restaurant c'est bien mais c'est cher !

Tout deux se quittèrent avec un certain pincement au cœur et l'impatience de se revoir.

.

* * *

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^

A bientôt =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: Unis à nouveau ?

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: UA, romance

**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai

**Note **: Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette fiction serait suivie et commentée comme elle l'est ! Ce n'est pas la fiction que j'aime le plus, alors ça me fait chaud au cœur ! ^w^ Je vous remercie vraiment ! Je vous aime mes lectrices et mes lecteurs (je sais que j'en ai au moins un maintenant XD)

* * *

.

Chapitre 3

.

Lorsque Reita revint chez lui, il se fit réchauffer un bentô et s'installa devant la télé. Dans le film qu'il regardait, se déroula à un moment une scène d'amour assez torride. Ces mauvais acteurs, selon Reita, le laissèrent pensif. Il repensa à sa propre vie sexuelle, les deux filles de la nuit dernière, le barman de la nuit d'avant et ses multiples autres conquêtes. D'un coup, sa première fois lui revint en tête, il se souvint de ce jeune homme qu'il avait voulu réconforter la veille de son déménagement, de sa peau pâle, douce, la sensation des ses lèvres contre les siennes, les soupirs, les mots d'amour, la sensation de son sexe tendu contre le sien et puis la sensation d'être en lui. Ce fut sans conteste l'une de ses meilleures fois. Peut-être car il aimait profondément cette personne, chose qui lui arrivait extrêmement rarement.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait dirigé sa main vers son entrejambe et le caressait doucement. De l'autre main il se saisit de son téléphone et appela un de ses contacts. En attendant son arrivée, il déboutonna son jean, descendit son boxer et se caressa plus activement. Il se remémorait toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit-là, alors que sa main se refermait plus fermement sur son sexe dans de langoureux vas et viens. La porte s'ouvrit et le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer sourit en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Reita. Il s'approcha doucement du canapé et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes avant de lécher doucement sur toute la longueur la verge fièrement dressée qui se trouvait devant lui. Reita fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsque l'homme le prit entièrement en bouche et qu'il entama de rapides vas-et-viens tout en jouant avec sa langue. Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque Reita atteint l'extase, un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres

« Ruki ».

L'autre homme releva la tête surpris puis s'approcha de l'oreille de Reita. Il mordilla doucement son lobe avant de lui murmurer :

« Moi c'est Natsu, essais au moins de ne pas mélanger le noms de tes conquêtes ! »

Le reste de la nuit fut mouvementé pour les deux jeunes hommes., bien que l'un deux avait son esprit focalisé sur une toute autre personne.

- o -

De son côté, Ruki essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la lecture des manuscrits, mais sans succès. Il prit son téléphone et appela son meilleur ami.

_« Allô ?_

- Ruwa, c'est moi !

_- Tu vas bien ?_

- Je sais pas trop...

_- Pourquoi ?_

- Bon, je te racontes tout, j'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ma lecture, je crois qu'il faut que j'ai un avis extérieur !

_- Je t'écoutes !_

- J'ai revu Reita, on a parlé, aujourd'hui on a été déjeuner et on a passé l'après-midi ensemble.

_- C'est super !_

- Oui et non, je me rends compte que même si on a changé, je l'apprécie toujours autant !

_- Et alors ? Où est le problème ?_

- Ruwa, je suis paralysé, il m'a même dit qu'il allait voir de droite à gauche, le sexe doit avoir une assez grande place dans sa vie !

_- Roh, il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie !_

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! Rappelles-moi comment tu gagnais ta vie il y a encore quelques moi ?

_- Je sais que tu es en colère contre toi et tout le monde par la même occasion, mais t'en prends pas à moi !_

- Désolé, c'est juste que... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis frustré ! Je suis sûr qu'il voudra pas de moi dans ces conditions ! Moi comme un con je vais m'accrocher et souffrir une fois de plus.

_- Je sais à quel point c'était important pour toi d'essayer de le revoir, tu as réussi. Vous avez même passé du temps ensemble et vous allez certainement en repasser, il t'as dit qu'il t'appréciait, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce petit détail se mettrait en travers de votre chemin !_

- Il n'est pas petit !

_- Ruki, je t'ai vu nu je te rappelle !_

- Je parle du détail et pas d'autre chose ! Rit Ruki

_- Je plaisantais ! Écoutes mon petit, tu vas revoir Reita, passer du temps avec lui, voir comment tout ça évolue et tu t'inquièteras après, lorsque vous serez marié et qu'il voudra adopter un gosse !_

- Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé !

_- Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami !_

- Ouais, bon en attendant je dois me mettre au boulot !

_- Courage !_

- Ruwa ?

_- Oui ?_

- Merci !

_- Je ne pense pas avoir fait grand chose, mais de rien !_

- Tu n'as pas fait grand chose, mais parler m'a fait du bien, je te remercie de m'avoir écouté !

_- No problem, je suis là pour ça ! Tu me tiens au courant hein !_

- J'y manquerai pas ! Bonne nuit !

_- A toi aussi »_

Ruki raccrocha, lu plusieurs dizaines de pages et partit se coucher, tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Reita en ce moment même.

Si seulement il savait...

- o -

Le jour qui suivit fut bien monotone au goût de nos deux blondinets. Le temps était gris, la pluie tombait tel un triste rideau sur les fenêtres, de plus, aucun d'eux n'arrivait à faire quoi que ce soit de convenable tellement leurs esprits débordaient de questions.

Lorsque Reita regagna son appartement après sa journée de boulot, il resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte et observa son logis d'un œil critique. Il ne pouvait décemment pas recevoir Ruki si son appartement était autant en désordre. Il savait que le petit blond avait toujours eu des tendances quelque peu maniaques, alors jamais il ne se sentirai à l'aise dans son salon. Il entama alors de ranger les vêtement qui trainaient, ainsi que les magazines et autres objets qui ne se trouvaient pas à leur place. Il passa l'aspirateur puis un coup de chiffon sur ses meubles.

Une fois ce dur travail terminé, il se fit réchauffer un bentô qu'il mangea devant la télé. Alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement, une horrible pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait invité Ruki à déjeuner le lendemain, seulement il ne savait pas cuisiner ! Tout ce qu'il mangeait se faisait réchauffer. Il finit par prendre son téléphone pour appeler Ruki. Celui-ci rit beaucoup quand Reita lui demanda ce qu'il voulait manger et qu'il finit par lui avouer qu'il ne savait pas du tout cuisiner. Ils finirent par décider d'un déjeuner à l'hôtel de Ruki puis d'une soirée pizza le soir chez Reita.

Quand ils raccrochèrent, on pouvait admirer sur chacun de leur visage, un sourire sincère et impatient de passer la journée avec l'autre.

- o -

Dès qu'il eut franchis les imposantes portes de l'hôtel, Reita ne se sentit pas très à l'aise. Cet endroit était beaucoup trop chic à son goût. Il s'approcha du réceptionniste qui le regarda d'un drôle d'œil et le prévint qu'il avait rendez-vous avec monsieur Matsumoto pour déjeuner. L'homme le conduisit au restaurant et lui indiqua une table pour l'instant vide. Reita le remercia avant qu'il ne parte, toujours avec cette mine quelque peu répugnée.

Ruki ne tarda pas à arriver et salua son ami avec un sourire chaleureux.

Reita compara sa tenue à celle de son ami qu'il observa quelques instants. Ruki avait pantalon noir et une simple chemise entrouverte, mais une impression de classe émanait de lui. De plus, sa chemise découvrait quelques centimètres de son torse et un magnifique pendentif en argent. Reita ne se sentit une fois de plus pas très à l'aise.

« J'aurais peut-être dû m'habiller mieux que ça, dit-il en désignant son baggy et son débardeur noir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben... C'est en endroit classe !

- Et alors ? Moi je trouve que ça te va très bien » sourit Ruki.

Venant de Ruki, ce compliment avait encore plus de valeur car celui-ci avait toujours apporté le plus grand intérêt à son look.

Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur puis se promenèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ruki lui raconta sa rencontre avec Uruha à l'hôpital et comment avec ce jeune anorexique perturbé ils avaient noué une amitié quasi fusionnelle. Reita, lui, raconta diverses anecdotes sur sa vie et ses amis.

En début de soirée, ils regagnèrent l'appartement de Reita, commandèrent des pizzas et se mirent un bon DVD. Ruki approcha son fauteuil du canapé puis à l'aide de ses bras, se glissa sur le canapé. Reita rangea le fauteuil et s'assit aux côtés de Ruki avec les pizzas.

Durant le film, Ruki approcha lentement sa tête de l'épaule de Reita, puis la posa délicatement dessus en retenant son souffle. Reita fut surpris de sentir Ruki, tout crispé se coller à lui. Cela ne lui déplut pas pour autant. Il passa alors son bras autour des épaules de Ruki, qu'il senti de détendre instantanément.

Le film était fini depuis environ une heure, mais aucun n'avait envie de bouger, ils regardaient donc ce qui passait à la télé.

Ce moment privilégié entre les deux amis prit fin lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Reita alla ouvrir et un Aoi tout paniqué entra. Il fut surpris de trouver Ruki sur le canapé et s'excusa.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, désolé ! »

Il se tourna vers Reita et lui dit les yeux larmoyants:

« Je me suis fâché avec Kai !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe cette fois, soupira Reita.

- Je vais peut-être vous laisser, dit timidement Ruki.

- Faut pas te sentir obligé, lui dit Aoi

- J'ai monopolisé Reita toute la journée, je peux bien te le laisser un peu ! » Rit Ruki.

Reita l'aida à se remettre dans son fauteuil et le salua longuement, avant que le petit blond ne quitte l'appartement en attendant le taxi qu'il avait appelé.

L'autre blond se tourna ensuite vers Aoi avec un regard meurtrier.

« T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison d'être là ! J'espère que c'est pas vos foutues chamailleries habituelles qui ont fait fuir Ruki de mon canapé ! »

Aoi détourna le regard puis inspecta la pièce.

« Wow, c'est propre ici ! »

Il sentit une aura meurtrière dans son dos, il préféra donc se taire et se vautrer sur le canapé.

« Aoi, je sais pas si t'as compris, mais j'attends la raison de ta visite ! »

Aoi se tourna vers son ami et le regarda, les yeux plein d'eau.

« Kai ne m'aime plus, j'en suis sûr ! »

Reita soupira, prit place aux côtés de son ami et attendit la suite.

« On passait une petite soirée tranquille, on a commencé se câliner, les choses sont devenues sérieuses mais j'ai... j'ai... avant de le... le...

- Calme-toi Aoi et explique moi !

- J'ai même pas eu le temps d'entrer en lui que je m'étais libéré ! Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé Rei !

- Et tu as fait quoi après ?

- Je me suis rhabillé et je suis venu ici !

- Sans un mot ?

- Sans un mot !

- Aoi, tu es un énorme boulet !

- Mais... Je...

- Putain mais appelle Kai et tu verras qu'il t'en veut pas ! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde ce genre de chose ! S'il est en colère c'est surement parce que tu t'es enfui !

- Tu crois ? T'es à cran toi aujourd'hui !

- Tu m'as dérangé pour une connerie, une fois de plus ! J'ai passé une super journée et toi tu bousilles tout ! En plus ça fait un jour que j'ai rien fait et j'ai passé la journée avec un mec super attirant alors j'ai la braguette qui commence me démanger si tu vois ce que je veux dire , ça a le don de me mettre à cran ! »

Reita lança un coup d'œil à son ami qui n'avait strictement rien écouté et s'était jeté sur le téléphone pour appeler son amant. N'en pouvant plus des noms mielleux que son ami prononçait au téléphone, il partit se coucher en disant à Aoi de fermer derrière lui, mais il doutait qu'il l'ait réellement entendu.

.

* * *

Je tenais à m'excuser, il reste peut-être des fautes. J'ai relu avant de poster, mais je n'ai pas réussi à vraiment me concentrer T_T Je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^

A bientôt =D


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre **: Unis à nouveau ?

**Auteur **: Shima-kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: UA, romance, Yaoi

**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai

**Note **: Je suis toujours assez étonnée de voir vos avis sur cette fiction ! C'est une de mes fiction qui plait le plus et j'en suis toujours super étonnée ! Mais je suis super contente que vous l'aimiez ! ^^ J'espère que cette suite vous plaira toujours ^^

.

A **Mikakon** : Merci beaucoup ! Mais il faudra bien que je la finisse un jour quand même ! XD

* * *

.

Chapitre 4

.

La fin du séjour de Ruki dans la capitale arriva bien trop rapidement au goût de nos deux blondinets. Ils avaient retrouvé en partie leur complicité d'antan et s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Bien qu'ils se désiraient mutuellement, aucun n'avait fait un premier pas digne de ce nom qui aurait fait comprendre à l'autre ses sentiments. La tentative de Ruki sur la canapé qui avait brutalement été interrompue par Aoi l'avait en quelque sorte découragée. Reita, quant à lui, ne savait pas trop quoi faire vis-à-vis de son ami. Il l'aimait beaucoup, le trouvait attirant, mais il était handicapé et Reita ne savait pas trop comment agir vis-à-vis de ce handicap.

Le jour de son départ, Ruki ne voulut pas qu'on l'accompagne à la gare. Les adieux déchirants sur le quai, ce n'était pas pour lui. Il préféra donc passer saluer ses amis avant de regagner le train. Il alla voir Aoi au café et eut la bonne surprise de voir que Kai l'attendait là-bas. Il prit ensuite le chemin du magasin de Reita après de longues salutations.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, la petite clochette tinta et Reita l'accueilli chaleureusement. Une conversation quelque peu froide et gênée prit place entre les deux amis et l'heure du départ se fit proche.

« Bon et bien, je vais y aller !

- Prends soin de toi surtout !

- Toi aussi hein !

- Tu comptes revenir sur Tokyo ?

- Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai l'occasion, dit tristement Ruki.

- Oh ! »

Un silence gêné prit place.

« J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, rit doucement Reita pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Pas tout à fait, murmura Ruki en regardant ses jambes.

- Tu as raison, ce n'était pas tout à fait comme ça que ça c'était passé. » Sourit Reita qui avait un moment bien précis de leur « séparation » en tête.

Il se pencha et captura doucement les lèvres de Ruki. C'était un baiser avec peu d'assurance et, chose étonnante pour Reita, presque timide. Une fois la surprise passée, Ruki se détendit et se laissa aller, amenant petit à petit leur baiser vers un échange passionné, à l'image de leur baiser d'au revoir, dix ans plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent de longs instants plus tard, légèrement essoufflés et les yeux brillants, Ruki se sentit soudainement perdu.

« Je... heu... Je... Je vais louper mon train ! » S'écria-t-il avant de s'en aller, laissant Reita seul, accroupi, avec un sourire attendrit sur le visage.

Le voyage en train fût long pour le petit blond, il réfléchissait, repensait à toute cette histoire et finit par se prendre la tête dans les mains et murmurant pour lui même: « Mais t'es trop con mon pauvre Ruki ! Être parti comme ça, je suis digne de la bouletterie d'Aoi là ! » C'est sur ces mots extrêmement flatteurs pour son ami, que le train se stoppa dans sa gare. Lorsqu'il sortit sur le quai, il remarqua instantanément un jeune homme qui dominait la foule de quelques centimètres, les bras en l'air afin d'être sûr que Ruki le remarque et qui s'écria pour appeler son ami: « Chariote ! ». Ce dernier, si l'on peut dire, s'approcha de son ami, l'air mécontent.

« Ruwa, ferme ta gueule ma grande !

- Roh, mais c'est affectueux !

- Mouais... »

Uruha raccompagna son ami à son appartement et s'offrit une bière à peine arrivé.

« Bon, après les moult péripéties que vous avez traversés, est-ce qu'un petit bout de Reita a enfin fini par s'insinuer en toi ? Demanda Uruha avec un grand sourire en s'affalant sur le canapé du petit blond.

- Pardon ? Tu parles de quoi là ? Demanda Ruki avec des yeux exorbités, se stoppant dans le déballage de ses affaires, quelque peu choqué par les paroles de son ami.

- Ben de sa langue bien sûr ! »

Ruki soupira, puis baissa la tête, une fois de plus au souvenir de ce baiser.

« Oui, avoua-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

- Ben tu vois ma petite chariote ! Reita il les aime tes roulettes ! Rit Uruha

- Ruwa ! S'indigna Ruki qui avait horreur de ce surnom. Mais, quand le baiser s'est fini, je l'ai laissé là et je suis parti prendre mon train...

- Ruki, Ruki, Ruki, soupira doucement Uruha, tu es irrécupérable !

- Mais... »

C'est au moment où Ruki allait essayer de se justifier par rapport à son geste, alors qu'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui lui était passé dans la tête à ce moment là, que son portable sonna. Lorsqu'il vit le nom de Kai affiché, il décrocha, intrigué.

« Faut que j'aille bosser, je t'appelle plus tard ! » Chuchota Uruha avant de laisser son ami.

Kai avait voulu appeler Ruki pour prendre des nouvelles et savoir s'il était bien rentré. Ruki songea que son image de maman poule ne l'avait pas quittée, même après toutes ces années.

- o -

Quand Kai raccrocha, il se hâta d'aller préparer le déjeuner, il avait invité Reita à manger et voulait lui faire un bon repas. Il connaissait les désastreux dons que son ami avait pour la cuisine, et il se faisait un devoir de lui faire un bon repas de temps à autre, histoire de flatter un peu ses papilles gustatives qui étaient bien trop habituées à de la nourriture toute prête et pas franchement saine. Il s'activa alors pour préparer un bon déjeuner, il savait que lorsque Reita mangeait bien et avait l'estomac bien rempli, il se détendait et parlait plus que d'habitude. En vérité, ce déjeuner avait un sens un peu caché, Kai voulait à tout prix savoir ce que Reita comptait faire vis-à-vis d'un certain jeune homme blond. Maintenant que Ruki était parti, il se demandait si Reita ferait comme si de rien n'était ou s'il était vraiment accroché au petit blond et qu'il comptait le revoir et plus si affinités. Affinités qu'ils avaient déjà, bien évidemment. Kai allait même proposer à son ami de prendre les commandes de son magasin de musique si Reita voulait voir Ruki pour éclaircir les choses. Kai travaillait à domicile, qu'il soit chez lui ou dans le magasin ne changerait pas grand chose, de plus, lui comme Reita n'étaient pas débordés par le travail ces temps-ci, ce qui arrangerait grandement ses affaires, mais il était prêt à sacrifier un peu de son temps pour pouvoir permettre à deux de ses amis d'être heureux. Après tout, il considérait encore Ruki comme son ami, malgré leur séparation et voyait bien que les deux blonds n'étaient pas totalement indifférents l'un à l'autre.

- o -

En sortant de chez ses amis, Reita était repus. Une fois de plus, Kai lui avait offert un repas de roi. La seule envie qu'il avait à l'instant était l'envie d'aller faire une sieste pour bien digérer, mais sa paresse ne triompha pas cette fois. Il avait discuté avec Kai et avait décidé d'appeler Ruki. Il comptait bien revoir le petit blond et Kai n'avait fait que consolider ses idées. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami.

_« Allô ?_

- C'est Reita.

_- Oh ! Écoutes Reita, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure! _S'excusa Ruki, visiblement honteux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, rigola Reita !

_- Je crois que Aoi m'a quelque peu déteint dessus ! Je me suis montré aussi stupide que lui !_

_- _Je sais, fréquenter Aoi c'est dangereux ! D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment Kai a réussi à rester à peu près normal et sain d'esprit en le côtoyant tous les jours ! Rit Reita

_- Oui, il est gentil, mais... _Il marqua une pause. _Je suis vraiment désolé Rei ! Mais j'ai eu peur !_

_- _Peur de quoi ? S'étonna Reita.

_- Je ne sais pas, mais tu m'as surpris et j'ai __soudain pris peur !_

_- _Il ne faut pas avoir peur voyons ! La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine, la haine mène à la souffrance, tu vas sombrer du côté obscure si tu continues comme ça !

_- Tu te sens bien Rei ?_

_- _Super !

_- Ouais, mais évite de forcer la dose sur Georges Lucas !_

- Ben, en même temps, il vaut mieux ça qu'une substance illicite !

_- Oui, _rit Ruki.

- Je pensai prendre des vacances dans deux semaines.

_- Tu avais l'air fatigué, prendre du repos ne te fera pas de mal !_

- Je pense aussi ! Dis, je ne connais pas vraiment ta région et j'aimerai bien la visiter !

_- C'est vrai ?_ S'étonna Ruki. _Mais tu sais, il n'y a pas vraiment grand chose d'intéressant par ici !_

- Oh, moi il y a une chose qui m'intéresse beaucoup pourtant là-bas !

_- Ah oui ? »_ Demanda Ruki qui ne comprenait pas les sous-entendus de Reita.

Ils discutèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes, planifiant ainsi par la même occasion le prochain voyage de Reita.

- o -

« Chariote ! » Uruha venait d'entrer dans l'appartement de Ruki et regardait son ami qui était assis sur son canapé apparemment à des milliers de lieux d'ici. Uruha agita sa main devant les yeux de son ami et celui-ci finit par réagir.

« Reita va venir dans deux semaines ! »

Uruha s'extasia de longues minutes devant cette formidable nouvelle tandis que Ruki reprenait ses intenses réflexions.

« Bon, va falloir t'en remettre quand même, il ne vient que dans deux semaines !

- Je sais, soupira Ruki. Au fait, ton travail au convini, ça se passe bien ?

- Pas trop mal, sourit Uruha

- C'est quand même mieux de gagner sa vie ainsi nan ?

- Ben...

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu regrettes ton ancien travail, si on peut appeler ça comme ça !

- Bien sûr que non, je ne regrette pas, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Je t'ai aidé à t'en sortir, tu ne vas pas te plaindre, rit Ruki.

- Oui chef ! »

Uruha sortit de l'appartement de son ami quelques heures après, le regard triste. Il avait rencontré Ruki à l'hôpital et une amitié fusionnelle s'était tissée dans ce lieu quelque peu austère. Il avait aidé Ruki quand celui-ci en avait eu besoin. Il y a quelques mois de cela, c'était Ruki qui lui était venu en aide. Pour pouvoir gagner sa vie, Uruha avait trouvé un emploi dans un bar quelque peu réputé pour les services qu'offrent les serveurs aux clients qui sont prêt à mettre la main au porte-feuille. Ruki avait toujours été contre cette pratique, mais Uruha avait besoin d'argent et son physique l'aidait beaucoup dans ce métier. Le petit blond s'était alors démené pour trouver un emploi sérieux à son meilleur ami. Ainsi, Uruha était à présent sensé travailler dans un convini à l'autre bout de la ville. Cependant, il s'était fait renvoyé au bout d'une semaine et n'avait pas eu le courage de l'avouer à Ruki. Voir tous ses efforts vains le démoraliserait surement beaucoup. Ainsi, Uruha avait reprit sa place au « Red Poison Bar », dans le plus grand secret. Il s'en voulait de mentir à Ruki, mais si celui-ci apprenait qu'il continuait d'offrir des services très spéciaux à ses clients, à l'horizontale, Ruki ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas, et cela, il ne le supporterait pas.

-o-

La semaine qui suivit passa à une allure folle pour nos cinq amis. Reita était excité à l'idée de son voyage, Ruki angoissé, Uruha, Aoi et Kai, quant à eux, continuaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin en observant d'un regard amusé les réactions de nos deux blondinets à l'approche de leurs retrouvailles.

Lorsque Reita sortit du train le jour dit, il décida de vagabonder quelque peu dans la ville avant de se rendre chez Ruki. Ce dernier se trouvait encore au travail et Reita ne souhaitait pas le déranger. Il déambula de longs moments dans la ville, visitant ces rues encore inconnues pour lui. Quand ses pieds lui firent comprendre qu'il avait assez marché, il chercha un endroit tranquille ou il pourrait se détendre en se rafraichissant. Une enseigne rouge attira son attention, il s'en approcha puis franchit les portes opaques du « Red Poison Bar ».

.

* * *

Bon eh bien je suis contente, j'aurai quand même posté cette semaine !

La semaine prochaine, je devrai publier les suites de Uso, Beauty and the Beast et silver and cold ^^

Portez-vous bien en attendant ^^ A bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre **: Unis à nouveau ?

**Auteur **: Shima-kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: UA, romance

**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai

**Note **: Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires ! =D

* * *

.

Chapitre 5

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Reita avait franchit les portes du bar. Il s'était assis et avait dégusté une boisson avant qu'un des serveurs présents ne commence lui faire des avances. Reita, pauvre homme prisonnier des ses hormones qu'il était, n'avait pas résisté très longtemps avant que sa libido ne se réveille et qu'il suive ce dit serveur vers un lieu un peu plus intime afin de passer à d'autres activités. Certes, il était plus ou moins amoureux d'un certain jeune homme blond, mais ils n'étaient pas encore officiellement ensemble. De plus, si Reita ne se soulageait pas avant d'aller voir ce jeune homme en question - qui se trouvait être horriblement sexy quand il le voulait - eh bien Reita ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Il allait se retrouver tout excité avec une envie folle de sauter sur Ruki et vu la manière dont celui-ci avait détallé pour un simple baiser, Reita n'osait même pas imaginer les conséquences s'il lui sautait dessus. Or, Reita ne voulait pas blesser ce petit être qui lui plaisait tant, alors il prenait ses précautions en quelque sorte.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'extase, il s'écroula sur le serveur châtain et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il resta allongé encore quelque minutes, encore un peu sonné par le plaisir, puis se rhabilla. Il remercia le jeune homme, le paya comme il le devait et sortit d'une des chambres aménagées pour les services « spéciaux » qu'offraient les serveurs. Il se rassit au bar et commanda une autre boisson.

« Vous avez été satisfait ? Demanda un autre serveur à l'allure androgyne.

- Très, sourit Reita.

- Saga fait parti des chouchous ici ! Informa le serveur.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! »

Leur conversation fût interrompue par le portable de Reita.

« Allô ?

_- Bonjour, c'est Ruki, je voulais savoir si tu étais bien arrivé._

- Oui, je suis dans un bar, j'attends midi pour venir chez toi !

_- D'accord, _dit Ruki visiblement gêné.

- Tu sais Ruki, tu as l'air nerveux, il ne faut pas ! Je ne vais pas te manger, rit Reita.

_- Je sais bien ! Désolé il faut que je reprenne le boulot ! A tout à l'heure ! »_

Quand Reita referma son téléphone, il souriait toujours, amusé par l'attitude de l'autre homme. Il releva la tête et vit le serveur le fixer avec intérêt.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Oh, excusez-moi, j'ai juste entendu votre petite conversation et ça m'a fait penser à quelqu'un, mais... Excusez-moi !

- Quelqu'un ? Demanda Reita, intrigué.

- Oui, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû écouter, c'est vraiment impoli !

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Si, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous mêler ou même de connaître la vie privée de nos clients, c'est contraire au règlement.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, après tout vous avez juste pensé à quelqu'un en m'entendant parler, ce n'est pas un drame non plus !

- Je suis content que vous ne vous soyez pas fâché ! Certains clients en auraient touché deux mots au patron et c'était le renvoi assuré ! Il ne veut surtout pas qu'on connaisse la vie de nos clients en dehors de l'établissement. Mais en fait, j'ai été un peu surpris car il se trouve que j'ai un ami qui se nomme également Ruki et qui est tout stressé depuis hier, rit le serveur.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, mais ça ne doit pas être le même ! Mon ami est stressé car il doit revoir l'amour de sa vie aujourd'hui, informa le serveur en riant de nouveau.

- L'amour de sa vie ? Demanda de nouveau Reita, intrigué. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils parlaient de la même personne, mais le serveur avait l'air tellement heureux en parlant de son ami, que Reita se prit à la conversation. De plus, cela lui permettait de savoir s'ils parlaient ou non du même Ruki, car il serait mal vu qu'une connaissance du petit blond l'ai vu dans ce genre de bar...

- Oui, un beau blond incroyablement sexy ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais mon chariote en est complètement dingue ! Reprit le serveur.

- Chariote ? Interrogea Reita, amusé.

- Oui, le pauvre est en fauteuil roulant, je lui ai donné ce petit surnom quand on s'est connu et depuis je l'appelle toujours comme ça. Il n'aime pas trop, mais il sait très bien que c'est affectueux ! »

Reita perdit soudain son sourire. Des Ruki en fauteuil, il ne devait pas en avoir trente-six mille dans cette ville.

« Comment est-il ? Je veux dire, physiquement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour voir si nous parlons du même tout simplement.

- Je ne pense pas, sourit Uruha. Il est vrai qu'une personne extérieure à la ville doit lui rendre visite aujourd'hui, mais il ne fréquenterai pas ce genre d'endroit ! Mais bon, puisque vous insistez, il est assez petit, bien qu'on ne puisse pas s'en rendre trop compte étant donné qu'il est en fauteuil. Il est blond, les yeux marrons de naissance, mais il porte très souvent des lentilles de couleur. Il s'habille toujours avec une certaine classe. Son sens de la mode est très aiguisé et il émane une sorte de charisme de lui, que fait que tous les vêtements lui vont parfaitement bien.

- Je pense, enfin, il serait possible que nous parlions du même Ruki.

- Mais non c'est pas possible...

- Il ne se nommerait pas par hasard Ruki Matsumoto, né le premier février ? Il vivait à Tokyo, puis est parti au début du lycée pour vivre ici. Pendant le déménagement, il a eu un grave accident qui lui a paralysé la moitié inférieure du corps. Il y a peu il est revenu à Tokyo, a revu son premier petit-ami qui doit justement venir le voir aujourd'hui. Je suis d'ailleurs flatté que vous ayez employé le terme « homme de sa vie »

-Enfin... Tu... tu serais Reita ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il.

- Mais... Le Reita de Ruki venait le voir, ils sont plus ou moins en couple, le Reita de Ruki ne viendrait pas se taper un serveur ici !

- Comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes plus ou moins en couple, de plus, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Ruki ne peut pas avoir de rapports, ce serait possible techniquement, mais il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait pas et moi je suis un homme qui a beaucoup de besoins et qui les as toujours satisfait et Ruki est loin de ne pas être désirable, il fallait bien que je me soulage sinon je lui aurai sauté dessus et je n'ose même pas en imaginer les conséquences ! De plus, qu'ai-je besoin de me justifier à toi ? T'es qui ? » S'énerva Reita.

Le serveur resta quelques instants abasourdi devant les propos de ce supposé Reita, puis décida de répondre.

« Je suis Uruha, le meilleur ami de Ruki. »

Reita réfléchit quelques secondes, puis répondit d'une manière pleine de sous-entendus.

« Uruha... Ce jeune homme que Ruki a connu à l'hôpital ? Celui qui travaillait dans un bar et offrait des services spéciaux à ses clients ? Celui à qui Ruki a trouvé un boulot pour le sortir de cette galère ? Ce Uruha là ?

- Il... Il t'a raconté ? Interrogea Uruha quelque peu troublé.

- Oui, alors je pense que sur ce point-là, tu n'as pas à me donner de leçons, il me semble que toi aussi tu le trompes le petit Ruki !

- S'il te plait, ne lui dit rien, ça lui ferait beaucoup de peine !

- Et toit tu ne dis rien sur mes activités de tout à l'heure aussi et on est quitte !

- Très bien. » Finit par lâcher Uruha.

Le silence prit place entre les deux hommes, Reita en profita pour finir son café.

« Tu sais... Reprit Uruha. Ruki ne t'en parlera jamais, et il y a des choses qu'il faut que tu saches à en juger par tes paroles de tout à l'heure.

- Je t''écoute, dit Reita, intéressé.

- Comme tu l'as dit, techniquement, Ruki peut avoir des rapports homosexuels, mais... On va reprendre l'histoire depuis le début, ce sera plus simple. Une fois qu'il est sorti des hôpitaux, il ne t'avait toujours pas vraiment oublié. Ça a mis pas mal de temps en fait avant qu'il ne trouve quelqu'un. Il a fini par sortir avec un garçon, je ne l'aimais pas trop, il était brutal. Ruki en avait même peur par moments, il le traitait mal. Au bout d'un moment, Ruki a prit son courage à deux mains et l'a quitté. Il me racontait ce que cette brute lui faisait et ce n'était pas très joli. Puisque Ruki ne ressent rien, lors de leurs rapports, il se défoulait, sans se soucier de Ruki. Il se défoulait, mais violemment et ça a quelque peu traumatisé Ruki, il se sentait plus comme un défouloir, un vulgaire sex-toy, qu'un être humain. Ça l'a profondément blessé. Après il n'est sorti qu'avec des filles, mais vu qu'il ne pouvait pas les satisfaire, même si elles étaient amoureuses, son handicap ne passait pas au-dessus et elles finissaient par le quitter. Donc soit patient Reita, si Ruki se sent un jour prêt à passer à l'étape supérieure avec toi, il le fera, mais ne le brusque pas, tu le blesserais. Il a vraiment beaucoup souffert sur ce plan là. Arrêtes aussi de te payer du bon temps à gauche à droite, si il l'apprend, il ne te dira rien, comprenant que tu as des besoins, mais tu le détruirais ! Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois dans cet état, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça recommence ! Tu lui fais du mal, tu le paieras, crois-moi ! »

Uruha se tût et le silence prit place, en dehors des bruits des autres clients. Chacun réfléchissait aux paroles d'Uruha.

« Je ne pensais pas que...

- Ruki a eu la vie difficile, sur bien des points, j'aimerai vraiment que tu ne lui fasses pas de mal. Tu sais, il t'aime vraiment beaucoup et...

- J'ai compris ! Rit Reita. Si je ne suis pas sage avec lui, Uruha se transforme en Hulk et me fait regretter mes actes !

- Exactement ! Dit Uruha en essayant de paraître sérieux. Donc... Tu ne dis rien à Ruki pour moi hein!

- Et toi non plus !

- Marché conclus ! Il ne faudra pas nous trahir quand Ruki nous présentera ! »

Ils discutèrent encore pendant quelques instants avant que Reita ne quitte le bar pour se rendre chez Ruki.

Lorsqu'il sonna à l'interphone, Ruki semblait toujours aussi nerveux à en juger par le son de sa voix. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et atteignit rapidement le quatrième étage où il aperçu une porte entre-ouverte et une petite tête blonde le regarder timidement. Reita s'avança, le sourire aux lèvres. Ruki ouvrit sa porte en grand afin de faire face au grand blond qui s'approcha doucement de lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ce petit moment d'intimité fût troublé par une vieille dame qui passait par-là et qui fît tout un tas de remarques désobligeantes sur les deux hommes qui échangeaient le baiser. Ruki s'écarta, visiblement gêné, puis fît pénétrer Reita dans son appartement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? On a le droit de faire ce qu'on veut oui ! S'énerva Reita

- C'est ma voisine d'en face, elle a dû être choquée c'est tout !

- Ben c'est pas une raison pour nous critiquer comme ça !

- T'énerves pas Rei ! Heu... Au fait... Pourquoi tu as ta valise Rei ? Tu n'es pas passé à ton hôtel ? » Demanda Ruki.

Reita lui fît un sourire gêné.

« Ils n'avaient plus de chambres de libre !

- Tu n'avais pas réservé ?

- Ben...

- Tu n'avais même pas pensé à réserver ? Mais il doit bien y avoir un hôtel qui peut t'accueillir quand même, ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Tu sais... Dans le pire des cas ton canapé fera très bien l'affaire !

- Mon... canapé ?

- Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas de m'héberger !

- Eh bien non, mais tu sais, en journée je vais surement travailler, tu risques de t'ennuyer ici !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi

- Si tu le dis... Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Une bière ! » Suggéra Reita en souriant.

Lorsque Ruki revint dans le salon, il regarda quelques instants Reita, vautré sur le canapé et une sorte d'évidence le frappa.

« Dis Rei, tu n'avais jamais prévu de dormir à l'hôtel n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis démasqué ! Sourit-il.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant, j'aurais un peu arrangé le salon pour qu'il soit plus confortable !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Et puis si je t'avais dit que je m'invitai chez toi, chose qui ne se dit pas après tout, tu aurais été encore plus nerveux !

- Je ne suis pas nerveux !

- Tu mens mal Ruki !

- Ce n''est pas vrai !

- Oui oui... Tu veux un chewing-gum ?

- Cerise ?

- Évidemment !

- T'as pas changé ! Je veux bien. » Sourit Ruki.

Le reste de la journée se passa de la même manière, chacun appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. Ruki avait prit son après-midi pour tenir compagnie à Reita à son arrivée ici. Ils sortirent un peu afin que Reita visite la ville, puis revinrent en fin de journée à l'appartement du plus petit. La soirée se passa devant un film, puis chacun se coucha dans son lit. Ruki dans sa chambre, Reita dans le salon. Depuis le baiser du midi, aucun contact n'avait eu lieu entre eux, ce qui frustrait un peu Reita. Après une heure à tourner sans réussir à trouver le sommeil, il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ruki.

.

* * *

J'espère encore une fois que ça vous aura plu ^^

A la semaine prochaine pour d'autres suites ^^


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre **: Unis à nouveau ?

**Auteur **: Shima-kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: UA, romance

**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai

**Note **: Bonne année à tous ! Merci à ceux qui me lisent, commentent ou ajoutent en favoris ^w^ Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez =D

* * *

.

Chapitre 6

.

Lorsque Reita arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Ruki, il tourna doucement la poignée et entrouvrit la porte. Tout était sombre et une respiration lente et régulière lui indiqua que Ruki dormait à poings fermés. Il pénétra sans bruits dans la chambre, ses pas éclairés par la faible lumière du couloir, puis il s'assit doucement aux côtés de Ruki sur son lit. Il le contempla quelques instants, profitant de pouvoir le regarder sans que Ruki ne détourne ou baisse la tête. Il sourit lorsque Ruki émergea doucement du sommeil et le regarda avec des yeux pleins de questions. Il ne laissa pas au plus petit le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'allongea sur le corps de Ruki et commença l'embrasser amoureusement. Ruki fut vivement surpris, mais sentir la langue de Reita lui caresser possesviement la lèvre inférieur fit envoler toutes ses questions. Il décida donc de se laisser aller à ce moment intime et de rendre son baiser à l'homme qu'il aimait. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à en perdre haleine, profitant du plus qu'ils pouvaient des baisers que leur offrait l'autre. Ils se séparèrent au bout de longs moments, puis Reita s'allongea au côtés de Ruki, le serrant contre lui.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? » Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du plus petit.

Ruki hocha la tête, se blottissant contre le torse de Reita et celui-ci lui embrassa l'épaule avant de lui murmurer un « bonne nuit » plein de tendresse.

Au petit matin, lorsque le réveil de Ruki sonna, il fut surpris de se réveiller dans les bras de Reita. Il profita encore un peu de la chaleur du corps engourdi de sommeil du plus grand, lui déposa un petit baiser sur le torse avant de se lever et de retrouver son fauteuil roulant. Reita émergea doucement et sourit lorsqu'il vit Ruki sortir de la chambre. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas repoussé la veille et Reita l'avait sentit l'embrasser sur son torse tout à l'heure, alors il se mit à sourire seul dans le lit, avant de se lever et de rejoindre la cuisine.

Lorsque Ruki partit travailler, Reita décida de passer la matinée tranquillement dans l'appartement. Il entreprit de ranger et de nettoyer un petit peu, afin d'aider Ruki aux tâches ménagères. Après tout, il s'était invité chez lui, l'aider un peu était le minimum ! Pour se délasser un peu après tout cela, il se fit couler un bain bien chaud qu'il remplit de toutes sortes de produits. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en utiliser, mais voir toutes ces bouteilles colorées l'avait amusé et il s'était pris au jeu. Il se déshabilla lentement et se glissa dans l'eau encore fumante, ce qui fit frissonner longuement sa peau. Il laissa échapper un soupir de bien être lorsqu'il fut totalement immergé dans l'eau, puis ferma les yeux afin de profiter au mieux de cet instant de détente.

.

De son côté, Ruki travaillait à l'édition d'un nouveau manuscrit lorsque son meilleur ami lui téléphona.

« Allô ?

- _Chariote_ ? Rit doucement Uruha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Ruki sans douceur.

_- Je pensais qu'on pourrait manger ensemble ce midi, j'aimerai bien rencontrer ton amoureux ! _Le taquina Uruha qui savait que son ami n'aimait pas ce genre d'appellations.

- Ruwa, soupira-t-il... Bon, ce midi on mange chez moi normalement.

_- Je viens te chercher à ton travail ce midi alors ?_

- Très bien ! »

Ils raccrochèrent après quelques autres mots, Ruki avait le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de manger avec les deux hommes. Tous les deux comptaient énormément pour lui, alors les avoir réunis le réjouissait. Depuis une dizaine d'années, Uruha et Ruki partageaient tout, alors lui faire rencontrer Reita était important pour le petit blond. Il se demanda soudain si ils s'entendraient bien tous les deux, ou alors si ils se disputeraient... Ruki décida de ne pas penser à cela afin de ne pas se torturer l'esprit, puis il se remit à son travail.

Comme prévu, Uruha vint le chercher à la sortie du travail, ils prirent la direction de l'appartement de Ruki en discutant de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon de Ruki, ils ne virent aucune trace de Reita. Ruki l'appela, mais personne ne répondit. Pourtant, la porte étaient ouverte, il ne devait pas être sortit. Ruki entreprit de visiter chaque pièce de son logis, pendant qu'Uruha s'installait sur le canapé. Personne n'était dans la cuisine, ni dans la chambre. Le dernière pièce que Ruki visita dans son petit appartement, fut la salle de bain. Il frappa, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et découvrit Reita endormit dans une baignoire pleine de mousse. Il sourit tendrement, puis s'approcha de lui pour lui caresser ses cheveux mouillés et le réveiller en douceur.

« Rei... Réveille-toi... Reita » Appela doucement Ruki.

Reita ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit en voyant le visage de Ruki penché vers lui. Sans réfléchir, il sortit un de ses bras de l'eau, se redressa et le passa derrière la nuque de Ruki pour attirer leurs visages l'un vers l'autre et sceller leurs lèvres. Ruki fut une fois de plus surpris, mais rendit son baiser à Reita, ne se souciant pas de l'eau qui trempait son cou et dégoulinait sur son torse et son dos, collant son t-shirt à sa peau.

« Bienvenue » Murmura Reita à l'oreille du plus petit avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Reita sortit son deuxième bras de l'eau pour serrer Ruki contre lui, malgré la distance instaurée par le fauteuil, et approfondir le baiser.

« Tu devrais sortir, l'eau est froide maintenant, tu vas attraper froid, conseilla-t-il.

- Comme quoi, même si tu ne le dis pas, tu tiens à moi, sourit Reita.

- Uruha nous attend dans le salon, il est venu déjeuner avec nous, informa Ruki.

- Tu changes de sujet !

- Si je ne t'appréciais pas, je t'aurai mis à la porte et tu te serais trouvé un hôtel ! » Sourit Ruki avant de regagner le salon.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Uruha, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

« Pourquoi ton t-shirt est trempé ? »

Ruki ne répondit pas, mais baissa doucement la tête en disant que Reita n'allait pas tarder. Uruha reposa sa question en regardant fixement Ruki, sachant pertinemment bien que cela l'embarrassait, et il aimait taquiner son petit ''chariote''.

« Je peux partir si tu veux, rit Uruha.

- Mais... C'est pas ce que tu penses... tu sais...

- C'est pas la peine, je suis habillé maintenant, c'est trop tard ! » Plaisanta Reita en arrivant dans le salon.

Ils se saluèrent, essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible devant Ruki, puis ils se mirent tous les trois aux fourneaux. Uruha et Ruki s'occupant de la nourriture et Reita mettant la table. Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur, chacun apprenant à se connaître un peu plus, puis vint l'heure où Ruki dû retourner travailler. Uruha décida de rester encore un peu avec Reita, histoire de discuter avec lui.

« Ça se passe bien avec Ruki ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Il se retient beaucoup, mais quand je prend les devant, il ne me repousse pas, c'est déjà ça.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ! Sourit Uruha. Depuis hier tu n'es pas en manque j'espère ? La prochaine fois que je te vois allongé avec un autre que Ruki, je t'égorge !

- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, t'inquiètes pas ! Et puis depuis qu'on se rapproche, c'est de lui que j'ai envie, pas d'un autre, alors puisque je suis avec lui pour une semaine, il n'y a pas de risques !

- J'espère bien ! Parce que tu souffriras plus que lui sinon ! Menaça Uruha.

- Et toi, quand est-ce que tu comptes chercher un autre travail ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Pourquoi tu restes là-bas ? Tu t'y plais ? Interrogea Reita doucement.

- Toi tu t'y plaisais bien donc ne me fait pas la morale !

- Pas la peine de t'énerver non plus ! Je te demandais juste comme ça !

- Tu te souviens de Saga ? Demanda Uruha après quelques minutes.

- Ben oui quand même ! Répondit Reita comme si c'était une évidence.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je reste.

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Pas officiellement.

- Comment ça ?

- Moi j'aimerais, lui je ne sais pas, mais quand on n'a pas de clients ou des fois après le travail, on aime bien se retrouver tous les deux. Par contre quand je ne travaille pas, que je suis en vacances, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui, alors être là-bas me permet de le voir !

- Oh !

- Bien évidemment Ruki ne le sait pas, sinon il saurait aussi que je travaille encore là-bas, je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire de bourdes !

- Bien sûr ! » Le rassura Reita.

Ils discutèrent encore de longs moments, puis Uruha partit travailler. Reita, se retrouvant seul, s'avachit sur le canapé et s'amusa à zapper les chaînes de télé pour passer le temps.

Ruki arriva deux heures plus tard et fut content de trouver Reita éveillé et habillé.

« Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, on peut passer la soirée tranquille !

- Mais tu as passé toute la journée dans l'appartement ! Et puis il n'est que dix-sept heures, on a encore beaucoup de temps !

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas venu spécialement ici pour visiter ta superbe ville, dit-il ironiquement.

- Elle est très bien ma ville !

- Je sais ! » Sourit Reita en se levant.

Il attrapa Ruki par la taille et le souleva, mettant un de ses bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes, alors que Ruki gesticulait pour qu'il le repose en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait. Reita finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé, Ruki sur ses jambes, et le tint fermement pat la taille en se concentrant de nouveau sur la télé, laissant Ruki un peu perdu. Il resta sans bouger pendant quelques instants, puis s'appuya sur le torse du plus grand, portant lui aussi son attention sur le film que Reita regardait.

A la fin du film, Reita se résolut à remettre Ruki dans son fauteuil, après lui avoir tendrement embrassé le cou. Ils allèrent commencer préparer le repas, bien que les compétences de Reita dans ce domaine soient fortement limitées, puis ils s'installèrent de nouveau devant un dvd, Ruki à côté de Reita cette fois-ci.

« Ce soir je dois encore dormir sur le canapé ? Demanda Reita en faisant une petite moue triste.

- Pourquoi encore ? Tu es venu me rejoindre !

- C'est certainement ce qui se passera si je suis de nouveau sur le canapé !

- Donc que je t'accepte dans mon lit dès le début ou non revient au même !

- Pas vraiment, tu pourrais me repousser !

- J'en ai pas vraiment envie... »

Ils se sourirent, puis se reconcentrèrent sur le film, bien que Reita mourrait d'envie d'embrasser et de serrer l'autre, mais il ne fit rien, se disant qu'il fallait aussi que Ruki en ait envie, qu'il vienne un peu vers lui. Reita savait que même si Ruki ne se décidait pas à prendre des initiatives, il craquerait certainement avant la fin de la soirée, mais il résista à ce moment-là.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, Reita s'allongea aux côtés de Ruki, gardant une certaine distance entre eux, attendant de voir si Ruki ferait quelque chose ou non pour venir vers lui. Il se torturait un peu, mais il voulait savoir si Ruki aussi avait envie d'être auprès de lui, malgré sa réserve apparente. A son plus grand bonheur, Ruki vint se blottir contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Reita, et caressant son torse doucement. Sous ces délicates attentions, Reita ne se retint plus et se rallongea de nouveau sur le petit corps de Ruki. Il regarda quelques instants le visage souriant du plus petit, puis apposa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Les baisers qu'ils échangèrent furent bien plus passionnés et fougueux que ceux de la veille. Inconsciemment, Reita se colla encore plus au corps de Ruki, cherchant le contact de ce petit être contre son corps qui commençait avoir chaud. Au bout d'un moment, Ruki se rendit compte dans quel état d'émoi se trouvait Reita, à force d'entendre sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée et de le voir onduler contre son corps, il avait baissé les yeux et remarqué que l'excitation avait pris possession du bas-ventre de son compagnon.

« Rei... Tu...Commença Ruki en regardant le corps de Reita.

- T'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, mais tu sais comme moi que ces choses ne se contrôlent pas, rit Reita.

- Ça fait dix ans que je ne le sais plus... Murmura le plus petit.

- Je suis désolé, je...

- Ce n'est pas grave ! »

Se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir gâché l'ambiance, Reita embrassa chastement une dernière fois les lèvres de Ruki, puis s'allongea à ses côtés. Ruki revint se blottir contre lui, tandis que Reita lui caressait les cheveux, les parsemant de quelques légers baisers par moments.

« Je suis désolé Ruki, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine !

- C'est pas grave... Chuchota Ruki entre deux bâillements.

- Tu sais... Je me rends compte que je t'aime de plus en plus !

- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Rei ! Marmonna Ruki qui commençait sombrer dans le sommeil.

- Je veux dire dans le sens où je commence retomber sérieusement amoureux de toi ! » Chuchota Reita.

La seule réponse qui lui parvint fut un son incompréhensible qui franchit les lèvres de Ruki avant que ce dernier ne sombre dans le sommeil. Reita sourit, se doutant que Ruki ne l'avait pas réellement entendu, car sa réaction aurait été toute autre, mais il se sentait bien de lui avoir dit. Après tout, depuis l'époque du lycée avec Ruki, ces mots n'étaient sortis que deux fois de sa bouche, car la personne lui avait demandé de le dire, tandis qu'à ce moment-là, il avait eu envie, besoin d'avouer ces trois petits mots à la petite tête blonde qui était enfouie dans son cou.

.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu =D

Encore une fois, passez une très bonne année, ayez une très bonne santé (c'est très important ça !) et tout plein d'autres choses pour vous ^w^

A bientôt ! n_n


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre** : Unis à nouveau ?

**Auteur** : Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre** : Yaoi, romance, drame

**Raiting** : M (NC-17 / 18+)

**Warning** : aucun pour ce chapitre je pense.

**Characters** : the GazettE

**Pairing** : Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Kai

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire est mienne.

**Note** : Me revoilà après une très longue absence ! Je suis vraiment désolée, ça ne me ressemble pas vraiment d'arrêter de publier sans prévenir, alors je m'excuse ! J'ai eu des soucis avec internet et après j'ai dû être hospitalisée un petit moment. Je n'étais de retour que pour peu et je dois repartir deux semaines demain, (je pars du principe ou on est dimanche soir ^^) mais je tenais à poster cette annonce et une petite suite ^^  
J'ai reçu quelques questions durant ce temps (merci beaucoup pour vos messages d'ailleurs ! 3 J'y ai jeté un petit coup d'œil et ça m'a beaucoup touchée !) , notamment pour savoir si mes fictions auraient ou non une suite, eh bien oui, je sais où je vais, j'ai le scénario bien en tête. Quelques petites idées viennent se greffer dessus au fur et à mesure, mais j'ai l'histoire toute en notes sur mon cahier, donc oui, mes fictions auront une suite et une fin ^^ (j'ai horreur des fics qui ne sont pas finies je sais que des fois il y a de bonnes raisons, mais bon... ^^)  
J'ai aussi beaucoup de lecture à rattraper, ça prendra peut-être un petit moment, mais je vais venir lire et commenter dès que je le pourrais ! =D Je pense et j'espère que vous comprendrez ! ^^

Enfin, je vais peut-être arrêter tout mon blabla maintenant xD En tout cas vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! Lire vos avis sur mes fics, discuter avec vous et lire vos histoire ça m'a fait un manque !

.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! n_n (moi je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre. Cette fiction est vraiment pour passer le temps et n'est pas ma préférée, je suis toujours autant étonnée de voir qu'elle vous plaît xD)

* * *

.

Chapitre 7

.

Deux jours étaient passés, et les deux blondinets agissaient de plus en plus comme un jeune couple lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux. Ils étaient constamment enlacés, se volaient des baisers, dormaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, et se dévoraient du regard à longueur de temps. Bien entendu, leur temps passé ensemble était réduit dû au travail de Ruki, mais dès que le plus petit passait la porte de son apparemment, Reita ne le lâchait pas. Il était évidemment à l'origine de tous ces rapprochements, de toutes ces initiatives pour serrer ou embrasser Ruki, mais ce dernier ne le repoussait pas, et le recherchait même inconsciemment lorsque Reita faisait exprès de ne pas s'intéresser à lui. Il y avait toujours cette petite gêne entre eux, cette petite appréhension, mais ils essayaient de ne pas y penser et de profiter du temps qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. Après tout, Reita n'était venu ici que pour une semaine, et la moitié de ce précieux temps était déjà écoulé.

Reita venait de raccrocher son téléphone quand Ruki entra dans son apparemment. Kai, en parfaite maman poule qu'il était vis-à-vis de lui, avait voulu prendre des nouvelles de ses amis et connaître tous les détails les concernant, donnant comme argument qu'il s'occupait du magasin de Reita durant son absence, et que le mettre un petit peu au courant était le minimum, contraint, Reita avait cédé et lui avait raconté comment les choses avançaient avec son petit blond.

« Rei, je me demandais, tu ne veux pas sortir ? Depuis que tu es ici, tu es resté dans l'appartement la plupart du temps, tu veux peut-être prendre l'air ? » Demanda Ruki qui venait d'arriver aux côtés de l'autre homme.

Reita prit un air faussement contrarié et regarda Ruki dans les yeux, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Normalement tu devrais rentrer, m'informer de ton retour, puis m'embrasser et moi je devrais te demander comment s'est passée ta journée !

- Tu as vraiment besoin de prendre l'air, lui conseilla Ruki en riant doucement, tout en ayant les yeux exorbités par la bêtise de Reita.

- Tu veux aller où ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu veux peut-être aller au cinéma ? Demanda le plus petit.

- La dernière fois qu'on est allé voir un film tous les deux ça remonte à longtemps ! On était encore jeunes et insouciants et on n'arrêtait pas de se tripoter dans la salle, en profitant de l'obscurité, s'exclama Reita qui riait au souvenir de cet après-midi-là.

- Tu dois te tromper, je n'ai jamais fait ça, s'empressa de répondre Ruki tout en baissant la tête, les joues rosées, ça devait être avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Reita le regarda quelques instants amusé. Il savait que de parler de cela gênait le plus petit, surtout que maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien sentir au-dessous de la ceinture, mais le voir avec cette mine gênée faisait fondre Reita, et à chaque fois la tentation était bien trop grande, donc il taquinait encore et encore le pauvre Ruki qui ne savait parfois plus où se mettre.

Voyant qu'il ne relevait toujours pas la tête, Reita s'accroupit, de manière à être à la même hauteur que son vis-à-vis, puis, doucement, lui releva le visage tout en le regardant sérieusement.

« Ça ne pouvait être qu'avec toi Ruki ! C'était encore quand on n'y connaissait pas grand chose à ce niveau-là, et il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai appris, été vraiment doux et où j'ai mis du temps avant de te sauter dessus pour ne pas te brusquer ! Après ton départ, les sentiments des autres avec qui j'étais ne m'importaient pas vraiment, je ne voulais que mon bien-être égoïstement, alors je ne me serais pas embêté à aller flirter dans un cinéma !

- Embêter ? Demanda Ruki avec un sourire. Ce dernier avait bien compris ce que voulait dire Reita, mais la tentation de le taquiner était trop forte. Pour une fois que les rôles pouvaient être inversés à ce niveau-là !

- Fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris ! Je te fais une déclaration là ! » S'indigna-t-il faussement.

Comme pour se faire pardonner, Ruki pencha légèrement la tête et posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de Reita en un doux baiser. Il se retira quelques instants plus tard, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Je ne t'avais pas dit bonsoir ! »

Ils se sourirent quelques instants, Reita profitant de cet instant encore un peu. Après tout, cela n'arrivait pas souvent que Ruki mette sa gêne de côté et ne se retienne pas vis-à-vis de lui, même s'il commençait faire des progrès – si l'on puis dire – à ce niveau-là, Reita accueillait toujours ces petits câlins ou baisers volés avec un réel plaisir.

« Tu ne préférerais pas plutôt rester ici devant un dvd ? Je te propose même de cuisiner ! Suggéra Reita.

- Tu ne sais pas cuisiner, rétorqua Ruki en sourcillant.

- Appeler un livreur de pizza est considéré comme cuisiner pour moi ! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Aussi pauvres qu'ils soient, Ruki abdiqua devant les arguments que lui proposait Reita et partit en quête d'un dvd qui animerait leur soirée pendant que Reita hésitait entre la pizza quatre fromage et celle au bacon.

La soirée se déroula donc tranquillement, entre cascades de superproduction américaine bien trop exagérées et fromage qui file partout infernal à manger.

Une fois le dvd terminé, vu qu'aucun des deux jeunes homme ne sentait le sommeil prendre possession de leurs corps, ils décidèrent de zapper un petit peu sur le nombre astronomique de chaînes que possédait Ruki, à la recherche d'un programme qui, éventuellement, pourrait être un minimum intéressant.

Alors que les chaînes d'informations, animalières, étrangères, musicales, ou encore de cinéma défilaient, l'image d'une jeune femme dans son plus simple appareil procurant des services vraiment très peu catholiques à un homme prit soudain possession de l'écran, laissant Reita et Ruki figés quelques secondes sous la surprise de passer d'un documentaire animalier à ce genre de programme – même si certains pourraient disserter pendant des heures sur les points que ces deux programmes ont en commun–.

Reprenant soudain conscience de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, Reita plaqua en vitesse ses mains sur les yeux de Ruki, qui essaya de se dégager en rigolant et en lui demandant ce qui lui prenait. Reita prit la télécommande, tout en essayant toujours d'une main de cacher la vue du pauvre Ruki qui essayait de se dégager, puis changea de chaîne.

« Rei, je n'ai pas été choqué tu sais ! Rit Ruki.

- Je ne vais pas laisser mon petit Ruki être perverti par une fille quand même ! Répondit Reita, choqué.

- Arrête avec tes ''petits'' et ''perverti'' ! J'ai vingt-six ans, et je sais ce qu'est le sex quand même ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis plutôt gêné vis-à-vis de la chose que je suis encore innocent Reita ! Commença s'énerver Ruki.

- Je le sais bien ! Je sais que tu as eu des soucis et que tu as tes raisons pour être gêné, mais...

- Je n'aime juste pas qu'on me traite comme un petit, je suis un adulte, Rei ! C'est juste que ce genre de chose m'arrive très souvent, les gens me traitent souvent comme un incapable, ou veulent toujours faire quelque chose pour moi, mais ça me tue moi... Je veux être considéré comme normal, même si je ne le suis malheureusement pas, tout ça me tue vraiment Rei... Le coupa Ruki, en parlant d'une voix basse et mal assurée.

- Tu sais Ruki, si moi je fais tout ça, ce n'est pas parce que tu es handicapé ! Je t'ai connu ''valide'' et je te traitais de la même manière à l'époque. Comme une petite chose que je voulais protéger. Même si tu n'es pas aussi faible ou fragile que tu peux le laisser paraître, moi j'aime te voir comme ça, parce que j'aime bien prendre soin de toi et te protéger même si tu n'en as pas besoin ! Et à présent j'agis de la même façon, juste parce que tiens à toi Ruki, handicapé ou non, tu es mon Ruki-chan !

- Ton Ruki-chan de qui tu veux prendre soin et câliner c'est ça ? Demanda Ruki avec un sourire timide.

- Exactement ! Allez viens ! » Dit Reita tout en ouvrant les bras pour que le petit blond s'y blottisse encore plus.

Ils échangèrent quelques doux baisers, laissant leurs lèvres se caresser lentement, avant de décider d'aller se coucher.

Comme chaque soir, Reita partit se coucher dans le lit de Ruki, attendant que le petit blond – qui refusait toujours son aide pour s'installer dans le lit – vienne se blottir contre lui. Il sourit en sentant cette petite tête se coucher sur son torse, et ferma quelques secondes les yeux, profitant de cet instant de calme durant lequel il pouvait sentir les cheveux de Ruki et caresser doucement sa peau, au rythme de la respiration douce du plus petit.

Comme chaque soir, Ruki finit par lever la tête vers Reita, fixant leurs regards quelques secondes avant que le plus grand l'allonge doucement sur le matelas pour le surplomber et l'embrasser plus facilement. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, avant de se sceller, puis de se quitter pour mieux se retrouver. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, avant que leurs langues se caressent dans un langoureux ballet où chacun goûtait à sa guise cet être qu'il chérissait tant. Plus les minutes passaient, plus leurs baisers devenaient fougueux, désordonnés, et Reita ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser doucement sa main sous le t-shirt que portait Ruki pour caresser chastement cette peau si douce qu'il désirait tant.

Un murmure timide, mais pourtant déterminé sortit des lèvres de Ruki entre deux de leurs baisers.

« Dis Rei, tu m'aimes ? »

Il lui avait fallut prendre sur lui pour poser cette question qui le travaillait depuis quelques jours, mais il voulait savoir, il devait savoir, car il ne laisserait se dérouler la suite que s'il était sûr des sentiments de Reita. Bien sûr, celui-ci pouvait lui mentir, se sentant devant le fait accompli, mais Ruki ne voulut pas y penser, se disant que pour une fois il devait faire tomber cette barrière entre les autres et sa confiance, et l'accorder à Reita.

Ce dernier le regarda quelques secondes quelque peu surpris, après tout, Ruki était réservé la plupart du temps envers lui, alors l'entendre lui demander cela de but-en-blanc le surprenait, mais il se reprit bien vite, sourit tendrement et se pencha vers l'oreille de Ruki dans laquelle il murmura, comme si cela était un secret que seuls eux deux devaient partager :

« Bien sûr je t'aime Ruki ! Bien plus que quiconque d'ailleurs ! »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, le goûtant, l'aimant, et laissa ses mains enlacer cette mince taille possessivement.

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué Ruki... T'avoir de nouveau dans mes bras est plus qu'inespéré... Comment pourrais-je ne pas t'aimer ? Murmura de nouveau Reita, ses lèvres frôlant celles de son vis-à-vis.

- J'ai plein de défauts, rit Ruki, et puis je suis hand...

- Tu es magnifique, gentil, drôle, adorable... Le coupa Reita

- Et j'ai des roulettes !

- Ruki, soupira Reita avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, je suis en train de te faire une déclaration, tu ne peux pas rester sérieux ?

- Tu m'en as fait combien depuis que je suis rentré déjà ? »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant un court instant avant que leurs sourires disparaissent sous les lèvres de l'autre.

« Rei, tu peux y aller...

- Aller où ? Demanda Reita incrédule.

- Mais nan... Je veux dire, tu peux aller plus loin, expliqua Ruki en fixant l'entrejambe de Reita qui s'éveillait.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiéter de ça Ruki ! Ça va aller !

- Non, tu m'aimes, et moi aussi je t'aime Rei, et je sais que tu es un homme qui a des besoins,et je veux te faire plaisir. Je ne veux pas que ça nous sépare, pas avec toi ! Informa Ruki tout en murmurant les derniers mots.

- Ruki, je ne veux vraiment pas que tu te forces pour moi ! Je peux toujours régler ça tout seul ! Oui je suis un homme avec des besoins, mais depuis que je suis avec toi ici depuis quelques jours, je me rend compte que tes baisers sont bien plus importants pour moi que le cul de n'importe qui ! Je suis cru dans mes mots, mais c'est ce que je ressens, dit-il tout en encrant son regard dans celui de Ruki.

- Je veux te faire plaisir Rei...

- Je sais que ce sujet est vraiment dur pour toi Ruki, et si tu t'offres à moi au bout de quatre jours c'est que tu dois être décidé, mais...

- Cela ne fait pas seulement quatre jours Rei, même quand on était dans ta ville on s'est peu à peu retrouvés, on n'avait pas vraiment passé cette barrière physique si on peut dire, mais je t'ai retrouvé et j'aime toujours autant le Reita de maintenant... Ça fait trois soirs que ton corps réagit et tu te prives, je veux vraiment te faire plaisir Rei... Je t'aime ! »

Reita ne sut que répondre à ces aveux, les mots de Ruki lui avaient été droit au cœur. Il se pencha de nouveau sur les lèvres de son compagnon, pour un baiser plein d'amour qu'il ne voulut pas approfondir, voulant simplement profiter de la douceur de ce tendre contact que lui offraient les lèvres de Ruki, mais ce dernier en décida autrement et immisça sensuellement un petit bout de langue entre les lèvres de Reita. Le plus grand sourit et accepta volontiers ce baiser que Ruki lui offrait.

* * *

.

Note : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^

On se retrouve dans deux semaines !

A bientôt ! =)


End file.
